This is halloween
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN! n.n Una fiesta de Halloween, un disfraz, un concurso, una confesión, una cama. 'Ah, Soul. Más, más por favor' Lemmon del bueno, SoMa hasta la mueeerte :L


**This is halloween**

_Bueno heme aquí con este especial de halloween -w- en verdad estaba extrañando el lemmon :D hace rato que no leo uno :/ es que nadie sube nuevos . y los viejos ya los leí todos u.u Buano, este fic va para **Malasletras **:D Gracias por los 186 mensajes, por las veces que pude contarte mis problemas y viceversa, por esas veces que me hacías entrar 1255469 veces por día a Fanfiction para ver si ya me habías respondido y por ser una especie de musa inspiradora para mi :D_

_AVISO! Contenido SEXUAL EXPLICITO! O sea que si sos menor de edad, (como si la mayoría no fuera menor de 18 ¬w¬ )o quizás no quieras pervertir tu mente o no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes NO LEAS! :D _

_Sin más les digo que Soul Eater no es mío, si lo fuera Soul y Maka ya estarían juntos hace añares :D_

* * *

La luna brillaba en lo alto del Death City con su malsana sonrisa chorreante de sangre. Las casas estaban decoradas con calabazas y esqueletos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Los niños pequeños corrían alegres de casa en casa bajo la atenta supervisión de sus padres. En el Shibusen grandes luces naranjas salían de las ventanas dándole un aspecto de calabaza de halloween gigante. Adentro se realizaban los preparativos de la fiesta de halloween de ese año.

Mientras tanto todo el grupo de amigos se reunía en el departamento que comparto con Maka para prepararse para la fiesta. Todos llevaban disfraces muy originales excepto Maka que iba de un lado al otro tratando de escapar de Liz, que quería ponerle un disfraz de "algo". De pronto, la castaña se abalanzó sobre la pobre Maka y la arrastró hacia la habitación de la misma. En la sala todos rieron por lo cómico de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Yo estaba sentado en el sofá con mi traje de vampiro que me quedaba a la perfección, a su lado se encontraba Black Star que luchaba contra las vendas de su disfraz de momia que se habían enredado en su mano. En frente de él estaba Tsubaki con un vestido de caperucita roja que le llegaba hasta la rodilla; a su lado, cantando animadamente, estaba Patty con un adorable disfraz de Nyan Cat, con un short gris y una campera gris con rosado en el frente y la espalda con orejitas en la capucha, también llevaba unas medias de colores hasta las rodillas y zapatillas grises. Death the Kid estaba sentado en una silla y miraba insistentemente su reloj y la puerta de la habitación de Maka, y otra vez al reloj. Su traje era exactamente igual al de todos los días, solo que en vez de la clásica corbata de calavera tenía una simétrica calabaza de halloween. El departamento estaba decorado de forma muy cool gracias a la magia de Blair, que había llenado la casa de calabazas de todos los tamaños y formas.

Poco después apareció Liz, con un vestido blanco y el cabello rizado en grandes bucles, claramente se veía que se había disfrazado de Marilyn Monroe. Detrás de ella estaba una muy sonrojada Maka. Llevaba un vestido corto, muy corto, color celeste, con un delantal blanco y unas ballerinas celestes con cintas del mismo color. Tenía el cabello suelto con una cinta negra a modo de vincha con un moño negro a un lado. Un corsé celeste con cintas blancas se ceñía a su torso, resaltando las suaves curvas que tenía. Al verla todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, la sexy Alicia que teníamos frente a nosotros no encajaba con la nerd pecho-plano de todos los días. Yo era, sin dudas, el más asombrado, no podía dejar de mirar a mi técnico ir y venir por la sala.

- ¡Woow! Maka, te ves realmente bien -exclamó Black Star enredado de pies a cabeza con sus vendas, de modo que parecía un gusano

Su comentario me causo unos celos increíbles, Maka era mía. Aunque jamás la traté como algo más que una amiga, en el fondo solo deseaba que ella me amara tanto como yo la amaba a ella. Pero pronto mis pensamientos se desviaron porque ella vino y jaló de mi mano tratando de levantarme.

- Vámonos ya por favor, ¿Si? -dijo mi pequeña Alicia tirando de mi camisa

- Esta bien, vamos -contesté poniéndome de pie y tomé a mi maister de la mano para dirigirnos hacia el Shibusen

Subí a Maka en la moto, mientras que los demás fueron en el auto de Kid. Todo el camino no dejé de pensar en lo linda que se veía Maka con es vestido celeste. Y sexy, porque se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy, mas aun que Blair en cualquiera de sus ropas del cabaret. Llegamos al Shibusen y cuando vi a Maka bajar de la moto con su vestido ondeando por el viento dudé de mi cordura y varios pensamientos poco inocentes pasaron por mi mente.

El salón principal del colegio estaba decorado con cintas negras, violetas y naranjas y había distintos juegos y competencias a lo largo de la noche. Había un concurso de tallar calabazas y uno de comer pasteles. Y por supuesto el concurso de disfraces, que tenía un premio bastante interesante.

-¡Dos semanas de vacaciones! -gritó Black Star con estrellitas en los ojos- Yo, oree-sama ganare este premio

- Etoo, Black Star, dudo que puedas llegar a ganar el premio si tu disfraz esta en ese estado -dijo Maka señalando el camino de vendas que iba soltando el aludido detrás de él.

- Tú podrías ganar Maka-chan -dijo Tsubaki amablemente

Mi técnico se puso roja de pies a cabeza y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza a la vez que movía sus brazos de un lado al otro

- ¡No no no no no! Eso no, no pienso subir al escenario con este vestido, ni loca -

Solo pude reír ante la situación, ella se veía tan linda así de sonrojada. La noche siguió, hasta que llegó la hora del concurso de disfraces. Todos estábamos frente al escenario, donde Shinigami-sama iba a escoger a las dos mejores finalistas y, por medio de los aplausos de la gente, se decidiría la ganadora.

- La primera finalista es… -dijo el dios de la muerte con su vos infantil- ¡Ángela León!

Todos aplaudieron mientras Ángela subía los escalones dando brincos. Su disfraz de gato se veía muy tierno, con orejas negras y un vestido negro hasta la rodilla. Realmente se veía muy cool.

- Y la segunda finalista es… ¡Maka Albarn! -dijo Shinigami sama por segunda vez

Otra vez aplausos, solo que Maka no quería subir al escenario. Acabó siendo empujada por Liz hasta el centro del escenario, donde se quedó estática retorciendo el borde de su falda.

- Bien, tenemos un gato negro y a Alicia del país de las maravillas, ¿por quién aplaudirán? -Un silencio llenó la sala

- ¡Bien, un aplauso para nuestra querida Ángela!- dijo Shinigami señalando a la pequeña bruja, que puso una cara tierna y hizo un sonido como de gato.

Yo no aplaudí, Maka era dos veces más linda que Ángela. Aunque admito de Shinigami no eligió mal a las finalistas. El aplauso fue descendiendo poco a poco y cuando casi se hubo acallado el Dios de la Muerte volvió a hablar.

- ¡Ahora un aplauso para Maka-chan! -

El plauso fue ensordecedor, yo también aplaudí por ella. Mi linda Alicia, se veía tan bien en ese vestido. Una idea pasó por mi mente, una idea muy pervertida que me haría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Sonreí ante mi descaro, eso podría salir muy bien o muy mal. Pero debía esperar a volver al departamento.

Maka bajó sonrojada a más no poder del escenario, tenía en sus manos un papel escrito por Shinigami-sama diciendo que teníamos dos semanas libres de misiones. Refunfuñando salimos del Shibusen para volver a casa y refunfuñando subió a la moto. A mitad de camino dejó de gruñir, se recostó sobre mi espalda y soltó un dulce suspiro. El resto del camino no hubo otro sonido que el rugir del motor.

Cuando llegamos al departamento ella se apresuró en bajar y entrar al apartamento, supongo que para poder quitarse ese bendito vestido. Pero olvidó un insignificante detalle, ese vestido no tenía bolsillos, por ende yo tenía las llaves. Sonreí de lado ante la inocencia de mi pequeña Maka. Subí las escaleras con tranquilidad, riéndome para mis adentros. Cuando llegué Maka estaba sentada en el piso, abrazada a sus rodillas y totalmente sonrojada.

- Abre la puerta -ordenó impasible

Y yo, como un fiel siervo, le abrí la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse a su habitación la tomé por la muñeca y la aprisioné contra la pared. Miré su rostro y me pareció lo más apetecible del mundo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos sorprendidos, sus labios. Sus labios de fresa me llamaban poderosamente la atención, no podía esperar un segundo más para sentir su sabor. Me acerqué lentamente y fusione nuestras bocas en un beso.

Al principio ella se tensó, pero no opuso resistencia y pronto ya me estaba correspondiendo el beso. Este fue haciéndose cada vez más febril, más impulsivo. Tomé su barbilla y abrí su boca con suavidad para introducir mi lengua dentro. Su sabor era tan dulce, como nada que hubiese probado antes. Dejé sus labios y comencé a besar la suave piel de su cuello. Oía los suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios y sentía las suaves caricias de sus manos en mi espalda. Tomé su pierna derecha y la puse en mi cadera, luego la izquierda sin soltar su piel ni un solo instante.

De pronto comenzó a moverse más insistentemente, rozándose conmigo más íntimamente. Soltó un gemido melodioso, más hermoso que cualquier melodía que pueda ser interpretada. L a así con fuerza por las piernas y me dirigí a su habitación, la cual tenía la cama mas grande. La recosté con suavidad en el colchón y seguí besándola con ternura y pasión. Lentamente fui desatando las cintas que sostenían su corsé, hasta que este quedó libre. Velozmente ella llevó sus delicadas manos a sus senos a punto de ser descubiertos, cubriéndolos. Al instante comprendí, ella no quería. Me alejé un poco de ella, tratando de pedirle disculpas con la mirada. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, hasta que sentí un tirón de la manga de mi camisa. Volteé y vi la cara sonrojada de Maka. Estaba tan hermosa, con el cabello desalineado, cubriéndose los pechos con sus suaves manos; sus ojos temerosos estaban posados en mí y la luz albiceleste de la luna la bañaba reflejándose en su blanca piel de seda.

- N-no te vayas -murmuró- por favor, quédate conmigo -

Me acerqué nuevamente y la basé con ternura en los labios. Con lentitud fui recostándome de nuevo sobre ella sin romper la unión de nuestros labios. Acariciando la piel suave de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus manos.

- Siempre estaré contigo -dije al tiempo que tomaba sus manos entre las mías

- Te amo Soul -dijo de pronto ocultando su rostro en mi pecho

La miré sorprendido y sonreí con ternura. Apoye mi mentón en su cabeza y suspiré. Solté sus manos para rodearla con mis brazos en un cálido abrazo.

- Te amo Maka -

Lentamente fue alzando la cabeza y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Sequé sus lágrimas con el puño de mi camisa y deposité un suave beso en sus labios. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda y apuró el ritmo del beso. Cada vez más apasionado. Deslicé mis manos por la tersa piel de su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos. Al tocar la punta de sus pezones ella soltó un suspiro y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando pasé mi lengua por sus pechos. Con una mano masajeaba su seno izquierdo mientras que deleitaba mi boca con su seno derecho. Maka soltaba suspiros cada vez más fuertes hasta que se convirtieron en gemidos cuando comencé a morder sus pezones erectos. Bajé mi mano hasta su pollera y la metí por debajo con cautela. Rosé sus bragas suavemente, lo necesario para hacer que Maka soltara un gemido leve. Pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás. Lentamente desabrochó mi camisa blanca, dejando expuesta la cicatriz de mi pecho. La miró aprensivamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Tomé su mano con fuerza y junte su frente con la mía, mirándola directamente a sus ojos jade.

- No sigas sintiéndote mal por esta cicatriz, ahora estoy a punto de demostrarte el amor que siento por ti. Daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo ni un segundo y aún así estaré contigo hasta que mueras -dije con ternura, acariciando su rostro

- Gracias Soul, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor -contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa

La besé suavemente, haciendo que toda la seguridad que yo sentía se transmitiera a ella. Pronto ella empezó a restregarse contra mi insistentemente, dando a entender que quería seguir donde lo habíamos dejado. Bajé mi mano hasta el inicio de su falda y volvía a meterla por debajo, de nuevo acaricié su intimidad pero esta vez mi técnico soltó un gemido más fuerte y sonoro.

- Ah, Soul. Más, más por favor -susurró de pronto

- Como quieras _My lady-_dije halagado

Lentamente bajé sus bragas. Presione con delicadeza su clítoris haciendo que soltara suspiros y gemidos en mi oído. Introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda, tan perfecta. La habitación se llenó de sus gemidos, los cuales soltaba indiscretamente. Poco a poco introduje otro dedo mas haciendo que se tensara y soltara un gemido mezclado con mi nombre. Me volvía loco, quería tenerla, hacerla mía, sentirme dentro de ella, hacerla gemir tan fuerte como pudiera.

-¿Estas lista? -le susurré al oído

- Si, solo…ten cuidado por favor -murmuró con un deje de preocupación en su voz

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y la besé con suavidad antes de bajarme los pantalones y los bóxers. Miré una vez más sus ojos opacados por la excitación y la penetré. Un gemido de dolor surgió de mi garganta, contradiciéndose con la fuerza que ejercía Maka con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura. La besé con suavidad y empecé a moverme en su interior. Estaba tan cálida y mojada. Lentamente su rostro se relajó, ya no reflejaba dolor en absoluto. Pronto estaba volviendo a gemir de placer aún con más fuerza. Eso fue lo que terminó de desatar los impulsos lujuriosos que había estado conteniendo. La embestía con fuerza y salvajismo, haciendo que la cama nos acompañara en nuestro vaivén de pasión. La habitación se llenó de sus gemidos y los míos formando la melodía más perfecta creada jamás, la de dos seres que se unen en cuerpo y alma. En algún momento nuestras almas también se unieron, haciéndonos uno. El orgasmo llegó luego de una multitud de besos, mordidas, palabras de amor, malas palabras, y gemidos impregnados del nombre del otro. Sentí a mi técnico arquearse debajo de mí, sentí su cuerpo caliente y húmedo de transpiración; oí su respiración agitada. Estaba tan hermosa.

- Eso fue…simplemente estupendo -dijo entre jadeos luego de que yo me tumbara a su lado

- Si, estuviste genial - murmuré algo cansado

- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -preguntó emocionada

Tomé airé y la miré preparando la negación en mi mente. Alcé la vista y vi su cara jubilosa y feliz.

- Está bien, como quiera mi princesa - contesté encogiéndome de hombros

De pronto dio un salto y se sentó sobre mí. Inclinó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. Suspiró con suavidad, dejándome saborear su cálido aliento. Sentía el calor en mis venas, sentía el amor que sentía por ella correr en mi sangre.

- Ahora es mi turno - murmuró repentinamente

Se deslizó un poco más abajo y tomé mi miembro entre sus manos. Abrió su boca y lamió la punta con satisfacción. Gemí una y otra vez, llevé mis manos a su cabeza y la empujé con suavidad. Pronto llegué al orgasmo y me derramé en su boca. La miré apenado por no haberle avisado antes de que pasara, pero ella tomó un poco del líquido blanco que caía por su pecho y se lo llevó a la boca. Cerró los ojos y se relamió con una sonrisa. Esa imagen pervertida de Maka no encajaba bien con la Maka inocente y peleadora de todos los días.

¿Cuántas veces hicimos el amor esa noche? No tengo idea, perdí la cuenta después de la cuarta o quinta vez ¿Cuántas veces le dije que la amaba? Infinitas veces. Al final ella se quedó tranquila y se relajó sobre mi pecho. Se veía tan hermosa con la luz difusa de la luna sonriente que entraba por entre las cortinas y hacía brillar su piel humedecida por la transpiración. La besé por última vez antes de acariciar su cabello y acompañarla al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El sol salió más temprano que de costumbre, ¿o es que habíamos acostado cuando ya estaba amaneciendo? No lo sabía. Pero desperté con el sol dándome en los ojos. Palpé a mi lado y solo sentí las sábanas cálidas. Me levanté exaltado ante la ausencia de mi técnico. Aunque pronto oí su dulce voz que tarareaba una canción que me sonaba familiar. Me vestí con celeridad y salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

Caminé hasta la cocina y allí estaba, de espaldas a mí cocinando algo que olía exquisito. Me le acerqué y la tome de la cintura haciendo que se sobresaltara. Le dejé un beso en el cuello y ella suspiró complacida. Se giro de repente y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Buenos días lindo -dijo alejándose de mí para atender la cocina- Estoy haciendo panqueques así que si quieres hazte una taza de café y desayunemos juntos

- Eso haré, ¿cómo dormiste? -pregunté tratando de hablar de algo para pasar el tiempo

- No dormí mucho en realidad, creo que solo una hora y media, tú en cambio dormiste un poco más, remolón -contestó lanzándome una mirada acusadora para luego reír.

Reí con ella y le besé la mejilla antes de sentarme en la mesa con mi café a esperar que los panqueques estuvieran listos. De nuevo empezó a tararear la misma melodía que hacía un rato estaba cantando. Era tan conocida y familiar, sin embargo no podía reconocerla. De pronto me di cuenta de que siempre tarareaba la misma melodía, todo el tiempo, desde que nos habíamos conocido.

- Maka ¿qué estas cantando? -

- No la reconoces ¿verdad? Suponía que no lo harías… es la canción que tocaste para mí el día que nos conocimos -respondió luego de una pausa

- No puedo creer que aún la recuerdes, fue hace casi cinco años -dije realmente asombrado

- Me sé hasta la última nota, porque siempre te amé y esa canción es lo más hermoso que me has dado -

- No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti…ni que te gustara tanto -contesté con voz sensual

- ¿No puedes esperar a que desayunemos? -preguntó mirando los panqueques ha había acomodado en un plato y bañado con dulce de leche

- Está bien, solo si después puedo cubrirte con dulce de leche -sentencié

Lo pensó, miró el tarro de dulce de leche, luego a mí, a sus manos; se sonrojó, carraspeó, tomó aire y por fin, contestó:

- Está bien, pero…luego me darás un baño- se revolvió el cabello, despeinándose, haciéndola ver más hermosa- no quiero quedar toda pegajosa

- Como quieras _my lady- _dije mirándola con una lujuria infinita para levantarme luego y besar al amor de mi vida

Nunca fui muy adepto al esas festividades, a pesar de vivir en la ciudad del eterno halloween. Pero el disfraz de Maka hizo que cambiara totalmente mi acepción. Gracias a ese bendito disfraz pude declarar mis sentimientos y otras cosas más. Las dos semanas de vacaciones sin misiones pasaron volando. Nos divertimos experimentando nuevas y variadas formas de hacernos sentir placer mutuamente, una más maravillosa que la otra; por la sencilla razón de que estaba con quien amaba.

* * *

_Tachaaaaan, y este es mi fic de halloween :) espero que les guste el lemmon nekos ¬w¬ Me costó mucho -.- no sé por qué, había momentos en que escribía como una loca y después nada ._. Jeje, pero heme aquí. Si hay algún error discúlpenme, es que estoy muy cansada y me da mucha fiaca leerlo todo de nuevo Me lo dicen en un review, si?_

_Díganme qué tal les pareció! Bien, más o menos, mal, merece pena de muerte? n.n Recuerden que el alimento principal de los escribidores son los reviews -w- así que ya saben, no van a dejar que esta humilde autorcita mura…o tal vez si? :O_

_Los quiero mis nekos ~w~_

_Arya-chan_


End file.
